The Wizard Rider: Harry Potter
by Potterformers
Summary: Mainly consisting in using the Kamen Rider Wizard driver, that had been turned into a real version by a burst of accidental magic. A.U. 5th year, Harry/Ginny, Powerful/independent/smart Harry and fan made Henshin/power rings.
1. Independence and Answers part 1

**The Wizard Rider: Harry Potter**

**By Potterformers**

_**Prolog-Independence and Answers part 1**_

It's been 2 weeks after the end of his fourth year of Hogwarts and Harry Potter was concerned by: his friends/family not truly writing to him, his Headmaster not informing him of the restarted war and most of all what Voldemort was up to, and why it any news on his resurrection been broadcasted. By the time it had reached the half way mark of the third week of the holidays, Harry had begun to get minor scar pains and dreams that weren't his own, though he'd posted a letter to his headmaster talking about the dreams, but all he got back was "Harry, don't concerned they are really nothing but dreams."- though Harry never really believed it, as he never truly trusted adults - save his godfather: Sirius Black.

Now at the fifth week of the holidays, Harry was now get next to no post or help from his guardians: the Dursley Family, his friends and their families, and to top it off the scar pains and nightmares weren't going away, which forced him to wake up at 4:00am in a dark scream, that were being stifled by a bite to his hand and half the night he ends with drawing blood from said bite. It had now reached the end of the eighth and Harry James Potter had gone all the way to fuming and past, so much so that he wanted answers, but knew he'd would not get staying around here or risk what Dumbledore felt as his safety under the Blood Wards that to leave, is suicide and ill advised.

Meanwhile in an office of a castle-like school called Hogwarts, 1 of the many instruments used to keep track of Harry Potter cracked - it was for tracking Harry's emotional state, before it was reduced to dust and was not seen by anyone, for no one was in the room. Then back at 4 Privet drive, Harry was trying a bit of house cleaning to get some order to his room and something to tire him out, when he stumbled along an item he had not laid eyes on since he accidently made it real, something he'd forgotten about when he'd being 7 years old and this item could be described as: a belt with a gold trimmed black hand on the buckle, as well a chain looped to one side seemly made from silver, while linked to the chain was many multicolored gem rings cast is a silver metal and each of them bore a unique design on the face, it was a driver/Henshin belt of Kamen Rider Wizard.** Bang**, was all that had been heard, after Harry sent his head into the cupboard door and began to think, '_How did I forget this_,' as reached in to pick it up, though as soon as the belt had been touched, it immediately snapped itself around his waist intoning, "**Driver On**," but having been ready for it, Harry then commanded, "Driver Off," allowing the belt to go into standby mode.

Then while inspecting the ring chain, Harry found the familiar summoning rings and what will be his main Henshin form: silver, helmet in shape with green gems and triangle shape in design (Harry will be using the Hurricane form as his default form, over the fire form used in the main series), before clipping the chain to the belt and head out the door to the park, sliding the Henshin ring onto his finger as he went. As he neared the park, Harry sense he was being tracked and/or body guarded, 'Dumbledore believes I need a babysitter,' he thought, based on the fact that he was not being attacked, but he had paid them little mind and begun enter the park, before head for his old hiding spot.

Once he'd reached the spot, Harry slid his 1st familiar summoning ring onto his left hand and switched the Driver access point to his left hand side, before placing his left hand over the belts faceplate, which intoned, "**Garuda Please**," before Harry trusted his left hand forward, making a mystical seal design appear with: Japanese Runes, Kanji and other symbols all meaning roughly: Magic, Spellcaster, Mage, Wizard, then from the seal came two sprew-like items in red and silver and then the model pieces in the sprews separated from their housing and began to assemble into a bird like form, which began to flutter around before Harry removed the ring from his finger and place in a slot to activate self-reliant mode, Harry then repeated the process with: Unicorn, Pegasus, Griffin and Kraken, before assigning, "Garuda, Kraken find out where my friends are," to the bird and octopus type creatures, which in turn left the area in a swimming or flying like motion, then Harry turned to the 2 horses and the griffin saying, "Find out what Voldemort is up to and Where he is," to the creatures bow and galloped/flew off.

While Harry was doing that, Nymphadora Tonks, the one who was watching him, saw what happened and thought, 'Dumbledore needs to hear this,' before apparating the headquarters. Back at the park, Harry heard the apparating person leave and smirked, knowing that he was now alone and was able to head into London unrestricted, so he made his to the road, slid on another ring - this had a picture of a dragon coming out of a portal, on his finger and flipped his belt for right hand use and presented the ring, then the belt intoned, "**Connect Please**," this time creating a portal seal, to which Harry had reach in, gave an almighty tug and pulled out a Kawasaki Super Sherpa that had been styled to look like a dragon. After Harry admired the craftsmanship of the bike, he swung his leg over and kicked the bike into life, before setting off towards London and Diagon Alley.

As the engine of his bike thundered along, Harry wondered why: Dumbledore continuously request him to return to a place that is not his home, how it was safer for him to be abused or heaven forbid healthy and loved. 2 minutes later thanks to the modifications done to the bike, Harry found himself outside of the Leaky Cauldron the Wizarding Tavern and barrier to Diagon Alley. After pulling into a side alley, Harry place a ring with a camouflage design on the face, on the finger of his right hand and placed his hand of his belts buckle area, "**Conceal Please**," was called out, then Harry placed his hand on his bike and the bike vanished from sight.

Now while Harry had been doing his own thing, Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, which would be held in the Ancient family house of the Blacks, Whom were (save some exceptions) Dark and sympathize with the Dark Lord Voldemort beliefs and predudisms, it was then that Dumbledore himself made an entrance, which the previous chatter silenced and then he head for the head of the table (Which a is serious disrespect to the Head of the Houses family) sat down and commanded, "The Order of the Phoenix meeting is now in session," before going over his first topic of interest: Voldemort, so he turned to his faithful potions master and asked, "Severus, what are Voldemort plans?" the man in question barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes and replied, "You know exactly what he wants, Albus,"- then paused before ending, "The Prophecy and Potter, though not necessarily in that order," then there were gasped from three of the members in red hair, before Dumbledore move to the topic of Harry Potter, by asking Tonks, "Auror Tonks, how has Harry been?" "Not well, He discovered that you've barred his friends from contacting him and decided that they have more or less being kidnapped" she replied, though Dumbledore look undisturbed and Tonks was not finished, as she continued on, "I've also discovered he has the ability to create that," as she point to the small bird like form (that she'd seen earlier) making its exit before it could get shot down and then once it had gone Dumbledore sighed knowing his previous plans have crashed and burned, before returning to the meet, which went on unaware that a octopus like creature was still spying on him.

Meanwhile back in the alley, Harry had went to Gringotts so he could withdraw some funds for his spending spree, though once he had entered the bank, he found that the Goblins were planning on summoning him to the bank and immediately brought him before the Potter Family account, whom informed him of his parents will that was to be read to at the age of 11, so after going over the vaults that were now in his ownership: Potter Family, Peverell Family, Flamel Family and Gryffindor Family, Gornak the Goblin account finished with, "Now Mr. Potter, there 2 things needed and you," be on your way: the 1st is your emancipation, for that simply repeat after me, 'I Harry James Potter, sever all blood ties to the family Evans-Dursley,'" which Harry dutifully repeated and caused a slight shockwave, when it subsided Gornak continued with, "I also sense some from of magical blocks place around your core and severe health problems, so will take this into the ritual chamber and have them removed," then the goblin stood up and led Harry out of his office and to the ritual chamber.

Then when Harry and Gornak reached the chamber, the former was directed into the center of a magical pentagram of runes by the ritual masters Odin and

Hermiod, where which when Harry was in the center began to chant in an unknown language, causing waves of energy to bombard Harry in his limps and torso, where he immediately felt the effects of: his bones strengthening, muscles reforming and his sight refocusing, once the ritual was complete Harry found he had no need for his glasses anymore and he had been taller then usual, he also for some stranger reason started to have romantic fantasies about Ginny Weasley but had no idea where they came from, though there would to time worry about that later as he main concern was what powers had been blocked, which was where he asked, "Is there away to find out what skills were blocked?" the three goblins nodded and led him to another room that had an altar in the center with a piece of parchment on it and then Harry was directed to place three drops of his blood in the page, then from there the blood spider webbed out to form:

[Harry James Potter

Magical rank: S.  
Magical power level: 200.

_Bloodline Skills: _

Metamorphmagus: Rank-B, power 50.  
Self-propelled Flight: Rank-D, power 10.  
Canine Shifter Animagus: Rank-A, power 99. (A/N Once achieved he will be move to Rank-S, power 1)  
Feline Shifter Animagus: Rank-A, power 99.  
Wandless Magic: Rank-C, power 100.  
Elemental Magic: Rank-B, power 150.

_Newly Discovered Skills: _

Kneasel senses: Rank-S, power 200. (The ability to sense trustworthiness)  
(Current unnamed ability to turn muggles toys into their real counterparts: Rank-S, power 200.)  
Miomorphix Mastery: Rank-B, power 90.  
Technomagic: Rank-A, power 100.]

After reading what powers he had, Harry turned to the goblins in the room and thanked them for giving up their time to cater for him, before he was escort to the front lobby and was dismissed. Then while on the outside of the bank Harry found his familiars waiting to give the news they've discovered.


	2. Answers Part 2 and shopping

_**Chapter 1-Answers Part 2 and shopping**_

While in a telepathic mind link wind his rider familiars, Harry discovered his friends were safe and unharmed, '_although that is good news_,' he thought, '_that doesn't explain the postal black out_,'- then his kraken familiar communicated,"Harry, your headmaster told them to not write, because of an apparent fear of the owl being intercepted and traced to you or to him," in its own way, '_Well, that clears that up_,' Harry thought, before his Garuda familiar squawked more of his gather info, "Also Harry, the dreams you've been having are of a prophecy held in the department of mysteries," when that piece of info was conveyed, Harry swore to himself to find it and review it, before smashing it for the its own protection.

Then with that in mind, Harry had his familiars disperse and continue getting the info on the war efforts, before he strode down the cobbled path of Diagon Alley to Ollivanders, with a question in his mind. Once Harry reached his intended destination, he went inside and immediately felt the secret magic of the wands flowing from every corner of the ship and while ignoring the feeling, Harry cleared his throat, getting the wand makers attention, whom took one look and replied, "Ah Mr. Potter, Holly and feather of a phoenix, unique and powerful," before pausing, to stare creepily at him and then continued, "What can I do for you?" in a curious questioning tone, this is where Harry undisturbed by the stare asked, "Yes I was wonder if you find a way of craft some spell rings, like these?" as he held up the chain of spell rings he had already owned, before continuing with, "I would like them to represent the House of Hogwarts," when Harry had finished, Ollivander brighten considerably and left for his back room. Then after 2 hours of hearing Ollivander rummage around, Harry saw him return to the front of the his store, with a larger black storage container and at Harrys questioning looks, Ollivander said, "I had always been intrigued with the spell ring concept that I'd create a few of them," before opening the container to reveal: three rows by 10 columns of multi-gemmed rings, that each bore a separate design, then Ollivander explained, "The rings with the founders crest, I'd wager would summon their melee weapons, wands and quite possibly familiars," before pointing out 2 near identical black gemmed trimmed in gold, "While these 2, will open/close a subspace buffer," then paused before carrying on with, "while the rest will help you with mastering your elemental magic, as well as the fusing of these elements."

Harry after getting the full over view of the rings asked, "Great thank you, How much do you want for them?" but Ollivander just waved it off and replied, "No payment needed" then when he saw Harry begin to protest added, "I'-d like you to try them out first before paying for them," as he closed and locked the container, before shrinking it to the size of a match box and had Harry place it into his pocket. Now back outside of the wand shop, Harry had a look down at his clothes and said, "That's it, I'm buying my self some clothes that fitted," and with that on his mind Harry left for the Leaky Cauldron and back into London.

Now back in Scotland, Dumbledore whom finished his meeting with the Order returned to his office to find his tracking equipment, which he used to monitor the wards and magical blocks of Harry Potter, had stop working and were silent, which was very disconcerting, as his plans have begun to fail: 1st was to keep Voldemort from gaining any information threw his link and 2nd he now had no legal way to recast the spells and charms. Then 5 hours later in London, Harry put 36,000 pounds of muggle clothes into his subspace buffer and then slid off the open ring, replacing it with the close ring and slid his hand over the buckles faceplate, with intoned, "**Close Please**," closing the portal and then jumped on his bike, kicking it to life and with a roar of the engine, Harry took off in the direction of Lio Mansion in Wales: the true home of a Potter.

Meanwhile in a small bedroom of Grimauld Place, Ginny whom had been listening to the conversation regarding Harry Potter with rapped attention, knowing full well somehow that Harry would like their plans and wished for a way to send him a sign of what primary Dumbledore got planned for him. But it then came to her, as Ginny saw the weird bird like creature - which Tonks said Harry could create and got a sudden bit of inspiration, before saying, "Harry, Dumbledore is planning something and you're not going to like it," before explaining in greater detail of what he was planning, to which the bird rocked back and forth, as if attempting to nod its head and then flew off.

Back with Harry, where he is about to past threw the lion and lioness ordained gates of the Potter estate called: Lio Mansion, where Harry finally started to have a sense of being home and began to drive up the main drive to the front of the house, as he was going he was going, Harry was contemplating the new feelings he had for Ginny, '_Was it love, I'm feeling for her or is it just another crush like Cho?_' he thought, before reaching the front door and shutting off his engine, before heading inside to wait for his Rider familiars and Hedwig to arrive, before he made any more decisions. During the time it took for the familiars whom were spying on Voldemort to return, Harry began weave his magic threw the white Advent deck of Kamen Rider Siren, it black belt, knowing that if he was to start dating Ginny she would need a way to defend herself without getting in trouble with her mother and so she could protect herself, when Harry was finished Hedwig arrived ready to make a delivery, so he wrote her a letter explaining how he sorry for being blind to that was in front of him, how much he truly loved her and how the accompanied item would help protect her, knowing that once she get him to notice her she let him go and then tied the package to his owl, before sending her on her way, while during the letter writing, Garuda returned to relay the message from Ginny, which solidified his love for her and made his resolve to date her more profound.

Now in the castle-like school Hogwarts, Dumbledore was now in a state of panic, when he discovered the wards around #4 had collapsed and blocks around Harry magical core had shattered, along with the Horcrux in his scar, but that wasn't the real problem: Harry was missing and there wasn't any clues on where he was or if Voldemort had him, as Severus wasn't talking about it and if the boy went to Gringotts, they weren't saying anything. Then with Ginny, as Hedwig showed up with her package, during a holiday study period and as she untied the package from Hedwigs offered leg, she opened it, to find: a pure white metal card deck case, with a golden tribal-style trident shape on the face and a folded letter, but once unfolded the letter, to read it, she was floored, as it was signed [I love you and I'm sorry for ignoring you, Harry] and then embolden, Ginny read the letter threw, as it explains how he felt about, his desire to keep her safe if she was to date him and what the deck was for, which made feelings change from floored to shock and honour, then she read the post script [I can now be found at the Floo Address of Lio Mansion in Wales.] which made her swear to herself that she'd visit, before returning to the deck and as soon as she picked it up, she felt an allying presents, along with a serge of power and knowledge, then moving of instinct Ginny thrusted the deck towards a mirror, but before it could power up, a knocking noise came from her bedroom door, so she had to pocket the deck and then she answered the door.

With Harry and the familiars he'd sent to spy on Voldemort, whom had returned and informed, "Harry, Voldemort is planning on attacking Gringotts, for the aquirement of Salazars vault and the other founders vaults," then Harry picked up from there saying, "Well lets see how well he'll go against me," Harry said, before sliding the driver activation ring on his left hands pointer finger and slid it over the faceplate of the buckle, which robotically intoned, "**Driver on, Please,**" and then after Harry flipped the driver for right use, made it begin to sing, "**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin! Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**" before Harry flipped the visor down on his Henshin ring, so it looked like a helmet and placed his right hand over the buckles faceplate, shouting, "Henshin," before throwing his hand out over the balcony of where he was in the house, launching a green spell seal in front of him, before launching himself at the seal and morphing himself into a: pure black Leather battle suit and black trenchcoat, with silver cuffs and hems, as well as green colored gems armored breastplate and faceplate, as he passed threw the seal and than landed near his bike, which he then mounted and took off, with a roar of the engine.


	3. The right way to fight

_**Chapter 2-The right way to fight**_

Dark green light filled the alley, as skull like mask wearing dark wizards terrorized the populace and the masses of light wizards cowered in absolute fear. Then back at the Headquarters of the order of the phoenix, Albus Dumbledore stood stock still as he was informed of the battle and though, '_Severus had not told me of any attack?_' in question, before ordering his order, "Move out we must keep the students and public safe," before he himself rushed for the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time Dumbledore got to Diagon Alley, the Death Eaters were pushing their advantage and began to win, though not that the light side was taking their loss sitting down, as multi-colored lights rained threw the air. But when Dumbledore started calling each of his spells to the attackers, the Death Eaters attention was drawn to him and their spells now been cast at him in a accelerated rate, a rate that never even phase the Headmaster, until he had been blind sided from the backside and his most undefended area, as his back was hit with a nerve disruption curse and it caused him to fall forwards onto a ruby red light, that caused a disruption of his magical pathways and him to blackout.

When the Order of the Phoenix, saw Dumbledore fall to the curses, dread began to bubble in their stomachs, as their leader fell and they were forced to pray for a miracle. Soon the fall of Dumbledore, the prayers of the light were answered as the sounds of, "**Lupachi Magic Touch Go,**" was been repeatedly sung and echoed threw the Alley, before the call of 2 voice sounded, "**Defend please!**" was said by the same voice who sung, while the 2nd voice had commanded, "**Hurricane, Shield Waves!**" causing several small emerald green twisters, to funnel down over the battle sucking in all dark curses and snaked around the Order, protecting them and the light sided families, that also caused the whole Alley to look in the direction the of the voices, to find: a warrior with a green gem faceplated helmet, black battle style robes, with a green gemmed breastplate and trimmed in silver and accented in green gems.

Now back in Harry's perspective, as he watched his defense spell work its way threw the streets of Diagon Alley, when he notice his allies were gawking at him and barked at them, "Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation?" in a voice that was been modified threw his Helmet, before slipping a portal ring on to his finger, then switch his hand author from left to right, then back again and caused the music of, "**Lupachi Magic Touch Go,**" to begin playing, before he slid his hand of the dial, causing it to exclaim, "**Connect Please,**" opening a magical seal and allowed himself to extract the WizarSwordGun, before dashing at his closest opponent. As Harry started to fight in close range combat, the Death Eaters were been caught off guard when his blade began to coat itself in a funnel of wind, which immediately got sent at them and knocking themselves out.

**(1 hour time skips)**

Back at number 12, Dumbledore was revived and his pathways were reconfigured, but when the world came back to him, Albus notice one extra person (it was Kamen Rider Wizard) in the room, but before anyone could help him see reason, Wizard was attacked by him, which had no effect on the armor warrior and that caused Wizard to ask, "Now Headmaster, is that anyway to treat your weapon, the Boy-Who-Lived?" in his altered voice, before he disengaged his driver making the armor vanish and leave the entity of Harry James Potter, to the now shocked Order and his true family, Dumbledore was not shocked but angry, to the point where he voice it, "Harry why did you leave protection of the 4 Privet Drive? Your only home," "My only home Professor! That's a laugh, my home is that of the Potter estate and no you're not welcome in my house," said a laughing Harry, "Also I left to prove that I could show you I can protect myself and I'll never return to those would rather throw in an orphanage, than care to love me," as he sobered up, "Not that I'd known what family love is or seen how it works, that or families are suppose to put their family into cupboards under the stairs, because they love them," which had turned Dumbledore white, as if he'd already knew and encouraged it, that in itself turned Molly Weasley crimson with fury and she had begun to tear off strips and strips out of Dumbledore, whom was now giving the impression of a ghost.

After refainting from the loss of blood to his face, Dumbledore came to another 2 and half hours after all – save a few order members and Severus whom remained because of an unbreakable vow, left for Lio Manor and safer premises. After arriving at the Potter Estate, Harry led his new girlfriend and her family, along with Tonks on a tour to familiarize themselves with the layout of manor and the surrounding estates, while Sirius and Remus headed off on their own. After the tour, Harry, Ginny and Hermione set themselves loose in the Potter family Library, Remus had gone, while the twins went in the marauder pranking room, Molly settle herself down in the sitting with a book on Harry recipes (unknown to her of course), Arthur sat with her and Ron was shoveling food down his throat, from the serving tray of home made snacks, which included: party sausage rolls, pies, cocktail wieners and spinach and feta triangles, as well as large jugs of Soda pop.

While in the ministry of magic, Delores Umbridge was a mixture of fury and worried, fury because: the 2 Dementors she'd sent to the silence Harry Potter had not come back and she had discovered reports detailing the deaths of millions of muggles by Dementor Kiss, though worried: as she couldn't help but think she'd not covered her tracks well enough, as she couldn't careless about the muggles (because as far as she had been concerned, Muggles tainted her perfect world and the mudbloods had no right to be in the wizarding community), while in the Department of Law Enforcement, the Head of Aurors, Head of the whole Department and their 2IC's were pouring of the request forms and trying to location the deployment form for 2 Dementors of Surrey, so far finding nothing, that is however until the Warden made a floo call with the finds of his ends operations, then they discovered the deployment order came for the undersecretaries office and from their began to order an arrest warrant.

While in the Potter family Library, Harry was reading up on the subject of Animagus Transformation, with Ginny looking over his shoulder and Hermione was lost in a 4,000,000 page tome about alchemy, when the clock struck 12:00 pm signaling lunch time, so the three in the library head for the kitchen. In the kitchen however, Molly Weasley had propped Harry's recipe book up and open on a recipe of a beef and pork stew-casserole dish she wanted to try, when the troop finally found their way down to the kitchen, Harry notices his recipe book and asks, "So Mrs. Weasley, what do you think of my recipes?" at these words, it was lucky that Molly had only a pair of over mitts on, because she jumped back slightly and starred a Harry dumbfounded, before hesitantly asking, "This is your recipe book?" Harry nods and replies, "Yeah! I am the only one who could cook while I was in the Dursleys home," then humorlessly added, "So whenever I'm at Hogwarts or the Burrow abruptly, the Dursleys are reduced to eating out all the time," which got around of laughter for the Dursleys plight – save Molly whom was scowling, because of the lack of sense in the Dursleys.


End file.
